


Rule Breaking

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Cheating, F/M, Het, Light Bondage, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: With Connor away for the weekend, Abby receives an offer she can't refuse, even though it means breaking her own rules.   Abby and Lieutenant Greene embark on a dangerous path as they grow closer.





	

Abby felt a tingle in her groin that was a combination of nerves, excitement and anticipation. When she first acknowledged that she had an addiction to sex that Connor couldn't keep up with, she had set herself some rules so that he wouldn't ever find out or get hurt. Today, she was about to break two of those rules and that scared her.

 

Her addiction was escalating, she was needing more and more with each passing day and she was needing to find ever increasing ways to satisfy her cravings. Then Greene contacted her, wondering if she would like to meet up with him again. She tried to resist – one of her rules was not to go back to the same man twice – but despite some great sex, her thoughts kept drifting back to that amazing afternoon in the hotel room and saying no was becoming increasingly difficult the more she thought about it.

 

When Connor asked if she minded him going away for a weekend to the Comic Con in Manchester, she saw an opportunity and told Connor to go and have some fun with his friend. She felt sorry for him. Their weekends of late had become nothing more than one long sex session, and whilst he never complained and did his best to keep up with her demands, he had occasionally half joked that he was looking forward to going back to work on Monday for a rest. Giving him a weekend off would do wonders for both of them, but she would need a substitute. As soon as Greene heard that Connor would be away, he told Abby that he would come up with stories to tell his wife so he could spend as much time as possible with Abby. The prospect of a whole weekend of sex with Greene was too much to resist and Abby agreed to his plans.

 

Connor had left just over an hour ago, wanting to get as early a train as possible to get to the Comic Con when it opened. She had texted Greene to tell him Connor was out of the way and he had replied that he was on his way. It was just after 7am.

 

The door buzzer sounded and Abby felt her heart pounding hard against the wall of her chest. This was it, he was here and not only was she about to fuck a man for the second time against her rules (she didn't count Becker, since their first time had been cut short and the second time was part of a threesome with Matt) but she was also about to have sex with someone that wasn't Connor in their flat. She'd vowed that she would never bring her addiction into their home, yet Greene was currently at the door and she was happily allowing him in.

 

“Lieutenant Greene reporting for duty, Ma'am!” he grinned.

 

He was dressed in his gym gear. His first story for his wife was easy since he did actually usually start his Saturday with a run and a session in the gym. He looked good, his vest top clinging to the contours of his torso, his thighs firm and looking very good in his shorts. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she took in the sight of him, gazing down at her with lust filled eyes.

 

Greene licked his lips too. Abby was wearing a silk nighty with thin spaghetti straps. The fabric clung to her naked body beneath it, showing every curve. Her hardened nipples practically cut through the thin fabric. He stepped inside and Abby closed the door behind him.

 

“Did you have any trouble getting away?” Abby asked, hearing a slight edge of nerves in her voice.

 

“None at all. Maria was still in bed when I left, and I just said I was going to the gym. All I got was the usual grunt. The lazy cow will probably still be in bed when I get back. And you, Connor's definitely gone to Manchester?”

 

“Yes, he sent me a text a few minutes ago to let me know he was on the train. He won't be back until tomorrow evening.”

 

Greene moved closer to Abby and it finally hit her exactly what she was about to do. Her groin was on fire, yet she felt slightly sick with nerves, her heart pounded and her mouth felt dry. Suddenly, she found herself pushed against the wall and Greene's mouth was smothering hers whilst his hands pawed at her body.

 

She returned his kiss with an equal passion, their tongues tangling together as they both let out groans. Greene's rough hands explored every inch of her body and then one moved underneath the nighty to guide her thighs apart. His long, calloused fingers slid into her wet pussy easily and began to thrust in and out hard and fast as their kiss intensified. Abby let out several gasps; she was already aroused in anticipation of Greene's arrival and it would not take him long to draw out her first of many orgasms.

 

She responded, tugging at his vest top and pulling it over his head. He stopped his ministrations for a brief moment to assist her and he cast the top to the floor and thrust his fingers back inside her. “You're good and wet for me,” he growled. “Been thinking about me, have you?”

 

“God, yes! That afternoon was one I'll never forget!”

 

“Same here, and I intend to make this a weekend we'll never forget either! I can't be here the whole time, but I have everything planned out so I don't have to be away for too long.”

 

Abby grasped his cock through his shorts, he was hard and she felt it grow even more as her fingers curled around it. He responded with a groan, then began to thrust his fingers harder and faster whilst his free hand pulled down one of the straps of her nighty and grasped her bare breast hard.

 

“Yessss!” she gasped, “Just like that, Lieutenant!” His mouth crushed hers again and that was when her first orgasm hit. She whimpered out, her internal muscles convulsing and her knees almost buckling beneath her.

 

He moved back slightly, pulling his cock free from his shorts, and in a swift move he had pulled her nighty up to her waist and was guiding her knee up towards his hip, opening her up for him. He was inside her with a hard thrust, making her gasp.

 

“Permission to fuck you, Ma'am?”

 

“Do it!”

 

He obliged, slamming her hard against the wall as his piston like cock moved in and out. Abby clung to his body, gasping out louder and louder with each thrust. He probed into her deeper and deeper and her body began to convulse again, another orgasm hitting her.

 

“Yess! Yess!” Greene breathed. He was close to release, but trying to hold it back. Like Abby, the anticipation of this moment had been with him for days ever since she'd agreed to have sex with him again. If he'd been honest, he hadn't really expected her to even reply, let alone say yes. He couldn't quite believe his luck.

 

“Fuck!” Abby sobbed, as her internal muscles clamped onto his hard shaft just as he released a hot jet of semen into her. He continued thrusting as they both gasped and breathed hard until he released again and both clung to each other.

 

Greene withdrew, grinning and breathing hard. “Where's the bedroom?” he said.

 

“Just through the lounge, door on the left.”

 

Abby found herself being lifted up by Greene's strong arms and slung over his shoulder. Abby felt a rush of energy like she'd never experienced before – she was being carried off to bed by her lover and it felt amazing. He kicked the door open and practically threw her down onto the bed. He stood at the end of the bed and properly removed his shorts and underwear so that he was completely naked, with his cock springing back into life. He stroked it, gazing down at Abby for a few moments before moving onto the bed and pulling on her nighty to get it over her head.

 

Now both were naked, the heat began to rise. Abby felt a brief moment of guilt; the bed was barely cold from where Connor had been earlier and she swore she could still smell him there. What was happening now was not just about her getting a fix for her addiction, this was full on cheating. Greene was cheating on his wife as well. She'd always managed to justify her actions because of her addiction, but could she justify this?

  
Greene had positioned himself beside her, with his cock pressed close to her mouth. He rolled himself on top of her, parted her thighs with his hands and then dipped his tongue into her aching pussy. The feeling of guilt began to pass as the fire in her groin began to rage again, and it was forgotten when Greene guided his cock to her lips and she opened her mouth to suck him. They sucked and licked each other with a familiarity that scared Abby. They'd done this in the hotel room, and both seemed to know exactly what the other liked, as if they'd been fucking each other for years.

 

Despite its huge size, Abby had been able to take a good proportion of his cock into her mouth, and as he licked and probed her pussy she sucked him, determined to make him cum so she could swallow his juices. Her body writhed beneath his, her orgasms coming frequently now, as one subsided another would take hold. Greene was skilled with his tongue, but when he also began to use his fingers, Abby practically exploded. Her hips rolled involuntarily, but Greene put one hand on her and steadied them. Then, he came too, releasing into the back of Abby's throat. She swallowed hungrily, groaning her satisfaction.

 

They separated and changed position, facing each other now. No words were needed as they locked into an embrace, a tangle of limbs and desperate, hot mouths. They fitted together naturally, Abby's legs wrapping around Greene's hips as his cock sank into her again. “Fuck me, Lieutenant!” Abby cried out. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

 

“That's what I came here for!” Greene growled in response. “Yesss! Fuck that's good!”

 

Their fucking became harder, faster, their groans and gasps getting louder as the bed creaked beneath them and the headboard banged against the wall. Abby thrashed around beneath Greene, barely able to breathe as her orgasms overwhelmed her. Her head was spinning as every single nerve in her body seemed to be vibrating with an intense pleasure that she had not felt before. All the sex she'd had in recent weeks seemed insignificant compared to this.

 

The moment Greene came was almost too much. Abby practically screamed, her body violently shaking as she sobbed. Greene was relentless, pounding into her hard and fast whilst his semen flooded her body. A second load was quickly followed by a third with Greene groaning loudly at each release and Abby crying out, her hands grasping handfuls of the sheet beneath her as she tried to anchor herself whilst her body thrashed wildly beneath Greene.   
  
Finally satiated, he withdrew his softening cock and rolled onto his back, breathing hard. Abby followed, nestling herself against his chest. They locked into a heated kiss, sighing and groaning happily as their bodies still tingled from the intense pleasure they'd both just experienced.

 

“I should go,” Greene whispered. “But I won't be gone for long, that's a promise.” He sat up and began to gather up his clothes whilst Abby pulled the duvet around her and watched him. “Have a shower, get dressed and have some breakfast. You'll need the energy.” He grinned, then leaned in and kissed her.

 

“Oh really? And will you be stocking up on the energy too?” she purred.

 

“Of course,” he responded, then left to go and find his other clothes. A few moments later, Abby heard the front door slam shut.

 

She padded her way to the bathroom and set the shower running. The hot water and steam filled the small room and felt good on her naked skin when she stepped into the cubicle and closed the door. She leaned back against the wall and just let the water flow over her. Her head was spinning, her body still tingling. This was no time for regrets, far from it, but she also knew that she was playing with fire. The weekend had got off to a mind blowing start but she had niggling feelings of guilt which she had to push aside if she was going to completely relax and enjoy whatever Greene had planned.

 

##

 

Abby had barely finished her toast and coffee when the door buzzer went. For a moment she thought it couldn't possibly be Greene back so soon, it was barely an hour since he'd left, but she looked through the spy hole in the door and it was definitely him.

 

She opened the door and without a word, Greene pushed his way in and was practically dragging Abby down the corridor towards the lounge. They tumbled onto the sofa and Greene's hands were undoing the waist band of her jeans with speed and skill.

 

“Can't stay long,” he breathed, tugging her jeans over her hips. “We're out of milk and I was sent out to get some because her majesty can't possibly have her coffee without it!”

 

“And when she questions how long you've been?” Abby panted, pulling down the zipper on Greene's jeans.

 

“Ran into a friend didn't I,” he said, “Got talking... oh and he asked me to join him for a couple of beers tonight to catch up.”

 

“Nice set up! Oh!” Greene's fingers were inside her pussy as he eased her jeans and knickers down as far as possible. Abby wriggled and pulled them off, then reached into the opening in Greene's jeans to ease out his hard cock. Knowing this needed to be quick, she straddled his lap and sank down onto the hard shaft, taking in the whole length easily.

 

“I didn't expect to be back here so soon,” he breathed. “Consider this one a bonus!”

 

With his arm circling Abby's waist, they moved together, hard and fast. With each upward thrust, Abby gasped and felt her internal muscles clamping onto his cock. It was not long before she was whimpering and her body vibrating with pleasure, Greene's cock probing upwards deep into her body. Their climax was intense, with Abby melting into Greene's passionate embrace as his semen flooded into her body again.

 

“Great bonus!” Abby panted, slowly easing herself from his cock.

 

“Definitely!” Greene tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up, fastening his zip. “Now, I need to get some milk. My next planned visit is around 11. I've arranged one of the guys to call me and say I'm needed at work. I've had weekend callouts before, she'll be annoyed but won't suspect anything.”

 

“Here, take the spare key. Just let yourself in.” Abby took the key from the ceramic dish on the side and slid it into his back pocket. Her heart began to pound hard. Another step that was scary. He could come and go whenever he wanted now, and the thought crossed her mind that he should keep it after this weekend and make things even more dangerous. With a lingering kiss, he was gone again.

 

##

 

She'd heard the church clock across the street strike eleven and was now pacing around, wondering how long she'd have to wait. What if his arrangement hadn't worked? After all the build up, she wasn't sure what she'd do if he didn't show now. She'd tried to busy herself by cleaning the kitchen, and then, just after 11:15, she heard a key turn in the lock and the door open and shut. The sight of Greene walking in as if he belonged there did things to her she couldn't explain. She felt like a schoolgirl experiencing her first crush.

 

“Took your time,” she complained.

 

“Traffic's bad, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.” He scooped her up into his arms like a baby and carried her into the bedroom for the second time that morning. As they tangled together on the bed, any earlier thoughts of guilt and fear disappeared. As Greene's huge frame enveloped her, Abby whimpered and pulled her lover into a kiss that spoke of more than just a need to be fucked to get a fix for her addiction.

 

This was definitely different. No sense of urgency, and both took their time removing the other's clothing as they rolled around on the bed, hands and mouths exploring exposed flesh. Greene took Abby's breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the hardened nipple and then nipping it with his teeth.

 

Abby reached down and grasped his hard cock firmly in her hand, pumping it and feeling it swell and grow even harder. In response, his hand slid between her thighs and his fingers plunged into her aching, wet, pussy. They kissed again, tongues tangling together as they softly moaned their pleasure.

 

“I know I said this before, but where the hell have you been all my life?” Greene murmured. “I can't believe I've finally found a woman that can keep up with my sexual needs. I've wasted so many years fucking the wrong women!”

 

“I know what you mean!” Abby gasped. “If we'd met before...”

 

Greene rolled them over so that Abby was pinned beneath him, and she parted her thighs so that he could settle between them. “We have a lot of catching up to do!” he laughed, adjusting his position so that he could enter her. “And this weekend will be the start of it.” She wrapped her legs around his body as he pushed in, making her gasp. Her body responded, opening up to accept his large cock willingly, and despite the fact they'd fucked several times, she was still in awe at how big he was and how he filled her so completely. The tip of his cock probed deep inside her now and she couldn't help letting out a whimpering cry.

 

“You're so beautiful, Abby... it's okay to call you Abby isn't it?”

 

“Of course! And I can call you Tom?”

 

“Yes, oh god, Abby! This is... well, it's just perfect, you're perfect...”

 

“You talk too much, Tom. I want to be fucked!”

 

“Sorry!” he laughed, then with a thrust that made her cry out again, he began to move inside her. They quickly fell into a rhythm and pace that suited them both. Greene pinned Abby's wrists down on the bed at either side of her head and buried his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder as he thrust hard and fast. Abby rolled and thrashed beneath him, her body overtaken by one orgasm after another. Soon, she had little control as they merged into one, long, intense wave of pure pleasure that had her gasping for air, and then the familiar heat of Greene's cum flooding into her receptive body had her sobbing “Tom! Tom! Yes! Yes! Don't stop!”

 

“Abby! So good! Yes!” Greene thrashed wildly too, sensing another explosion building. He'd lost count of how times he'd come today but he knew it had not been this much before. Sex with Abby was an entirely new experience, and despite knowing how dangerous their situation was, he was not going to stop now that this roller coaster had begun.

 

“Fuck!” Abby almost screamed as he released into her again. He let go of her wrists and she immediately clung to him, her fingers digging so hard into his flesh he thought she'd bruise him. He smothered her mouth with a passionate, heated kiss which she returned and then he came again, hard and fast. He groaned out and stopped thrusting, leaving his cock buried inside her as they clung to each other, breathless, sweating and bodies vibrating with pleasure.

 

Slowly, Greene withdrew and pulled Abby into his arms, tenderly kissing her whilst she ran her hands over this muscular chest, tracing her fingers over the lines of his tattoos.

 

“Do you have to go again?” Abby whispered.

 

“Not yet, I'm supposed to be out on a work emergency. I could be away for hours.”

 

“Good,” Abby purred, kissing his chest and then moving down across his taut stomach and down. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his cock for a moment before she grasped it with her fist and then sank her lips over the tip. Greene groaned his appreciation and felt his cock begin to stiffen yet again. Quite where he was finding all of this energy from, he didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. This amazing woman was doing things to him he'd only dreamt about. Watching her head bobbing up and down his shaft was fascinating and he was soon hard again.

 

He pulled away gently and placed his hand on her cheek to make her look up at him. “How do you want my cock now?” he growled. His free hand glided down her back and rested just above her arse. “How about...here?” He pushed just a little further, his fingertip pushing into the hole gently and made Abby gasp out.

 

“Yessss!” Abby breathed. Greene had been the first man to fuck her arse only weeks ago, and it was still something new and exciting. Her head began to spin in anticipation as she felt Greene's fingers inside her, preparing the passage for his cock.

 

Greene guided her to roll onto her stomach, and his hands caressed her arse cheeks, easing them apart as he moved down and began to lick at the puckered entrance. There was no urgency in his actions, he was making certain that she was well and truly ready for his cock. As he opened her up, he kissed her shoulders and Abby sighed softly.

 

“I want you so much,” he breathed, rolling her so that her back was flush against his body. “You have no idea just how much!”

 

“I don't just want you,” Abby responded. “I need you.” That thought scared her and well as excited her. She did need Greene; had needed him ever since that afternoon. She realised that now. He'd talked about catching up on all the time they'd wasted and that this weekend was just the start of it.

 

They locked into a kiss, a dance of tongues and wandering hands. He moved her leg to rest on his thigh, opening her up for him as he pressed the tip of his cock at the entrance to her arse. “Please, Tom!” Abby begged. “Put your cock in me!”

 

He pushed in slowly, and Abby felt herself relaxing as it filled her. Once he was completely inside, he turned her head towards his and kissed her, pulling her against his body and grasping her breast with one hand and gently rubbing her clit with the other. He slid a couple of fingers into her pussy as he began to move in and out of her arse. Abby whimpered in response, her arm curling round to stroke her lover's face and tangle her fingers in his hair as they moved together and built towards their climaxes slowly. Her orgasm left her sobbing as Greene continued for a few more thrusts and then came himself, gasping hard and then collapsing exhausted beside Abby.

 

She rolled over to nestle against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, completely engulfing her by the sheer size of his body in comparison to hers. It was a tender moment and Abby closed her eyes, daring to imagine what it would be like to be in this position regularly; exhausted, happy and completely satiated by a man who could keep up with her needs.

 

“I need to go,” he whispered, but neither began to make a move. They remained for a few more minutes, then Greene finally sighed and peeled himself away from Abby. She watched him get dressed and then he turned to kiss her. “I'm sorry, I'll try to get away for a little while later this afternoon.”

 

“I'll be waiting,” she purred, and she watched him leave, listening for the door closing and the fading of his foot steps in the hallway. Then she laid there in the lonely silence. What was she getting into? It was only a few hours ago that she was feeling guilty about having sex with another man in the flat she shared with Connor, but now she was wondering how long it would be until Greene came back. The logistics of everything would be complicated but it would be worth it, wouldn't it? Working around Connor, working around Greene's wife, work commitments.

 

She showered again, dressed and made herself a sandwich. Her stomach growled and she realised just how hungry she was. All this sex she'd been having recently was keeping her fit but she was also needing to eat more just to keep up the energy she needed.

 

Her phone began to vibrate and dance violently on the worktop, Connor was calling her. “Hey!” she said, suddenly feeling worried. Where was he? Had he changed his mind about staying away? “How's the con?”

 

“Oh it's brilliant!” Connor gushed. “I'm just waiting to go into a panel and screening with that guy from 'Superheroes unlimited'. He's going to do a signing later as well.”

 

“Sounds great. Have you checked into your hotel yet?”

 

“Nah, I'm going to stay until they kick us out of here and go to the hotel then. There's quite a few staying there, we're all going to meet up and go find somewhere to eat and drink together.”

 

“I'm glad you're having fun,” Abby said. She was relieved to hear he was still planning to stay in Manchester.

 

“I wish you were here, but I know you'd hate it.”

 

Abby laughed, “Yes, I would.”

 

“So what have you been up to?”

 

Abby swallowed. “Oh, not much. Had a mega session in the gym and went for a run. Might get a take out later and watch a couple of DVDs.”

 

“You and your keep fit regimes! Don't do too much though, eh? I have noticed how toned you're getting but don't burn all your energy!”

 

Abby stifled a giggle. If only Connor knew just how she was keeping so fit these days. “I'll save some for when you get home tomorrow.”

 

“I'll look forward to it... look I have to go, the queue's moving. Might ring you later.”

 

“Don't worry, just make sure you have fun. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Abby.”

 

She ended the call and placed the phone back down on the worktop, staring at it for several minutes before pushing it aside. She did love Connor but what she had with him was different to how she felt with the various men she'd been having sex with, and different again to what she was experiencing with Greene.

 

Her phone vibrated again, a text message from Greene. _“Go to the retail park just off the motorway junction. I'm in B &Q”_

 

Abby grabbed her car keys and practically ran down to her car. Her mind was racing, wondering what Tom had planned for her at a DIY store. It seemed to take forever to get there, the queue of cars trying to get into the car parking area of the retail park went on for miles. Finally, Abby managed to find a space near B&Q and went inside. She sent Tom a message to let him know she'd arrived and waited.

 

“ _I'm with Maria. I need you to buy a few items we'll need for later.”_

 

Abby had to admit to being a little disappointed but responded, asking what he wanted her to get. He told her to get a reel of duct tape and some of the plastic ties you use to tidy cables together. Intrigued, Abby grabbed a wire shopping basket and went in search of the items he'd requested. Then she went to pay for them and spotted Tom with his wife in the queue next to her.

 

“Oh, hi Ma'am!”

 

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant. Doing some decorating?” She nodded at the trolley of wallpaper and paint he had.

 

“Dining room. Long overdue.... this is my wife, Maria. Maria, this is one of the Scientists from work, Abby.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Abby.”

 

“And you too.” Abby smiled, and took in details of the wife that Tom was cheating on. She was surprisingly plain, a bare minimum of make up and although she certainly wasn't fat, it was clear she spent a lot of time sitting around. Abby wondered what Tom had seen in her, though she'd probably been a head turner before they got married. Abby had heard so many married men say that their wives had stopped making an effort once they'd married. More fool them.

 

“Interesting shopping basket,” Greene was saying, nodding at the items Abby had. “Have you and Connor been reading that 50 Shades book?”

  
“Tom!” Maria was shocked. “You can't say things like that to your boss! I'm so sorry, Abby.”

 

“It's fine,” Abby laughed. “And I think Connor might be in for a fun night.” The queues moved on and Abby said her goodbyes as they both went to pay for their shopping.

 

As soon as she got home, Abby switched on the computer to look up 50 Shades of Grey. She'd certainly heard of it and had a vague idea of the gist of it, but wasn't sure what the duct tape and cable ties meant. It didn't take long to find extracts of the book explaining exactly what they were used for and she felt her heart pounding hard. If this was what Tom had planned for their evening then she couldn't wait.

 

She received another text message. “Taking you out for dinner, want to seduce you properly and spend the night in your bed. 7 pm at that Mexican by the bus station.” It was getting better and better. With Connor out of the way, they were free to spend the whole night together, though she wondered how Tom would explain it to his wife. Still, that was his problem and she knew she shouldn't worry too much.

 

##

 

Seven o clock couldn't come fast enough. It felt like an eternity since they'd fucked earlier, so she was more than ready for more. She'd quite happily skip dinner and just go straight to bed but she'd play along with whatever game he wanted to play. Besides, it would be nice to be treated to a meal and have a slow seduction for a change. She'd dressed up, wearing a dress for the first time in ages. It clung to her curves and finished a couple of inches above her knees. Because it was so tight, she'd decided not to wear any underwear, a fact she was sure would be appreciated.

 

“Well, good evening, ma'am. You look... amazing!” Tom looked at her as if he was about to devour her. The effort was worth it purely for that look. He placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her inside the restaurant. It was a slightly possessive gesture and anyone looking on would assume they were a proper couple. Her only worry was running into someone they knew, particularly for Tom. The only people Abby really knew these days were ARC employees and her exploits were becoming well known anyway.

 

“So where does Maria think you are tonight?” Abby finally said as they started their food.

 

“Having dinner and a few drinks with an old friend, which isn't actually a lie is it. I'll message her later, tell we've ended up playing cards and having a bit more to drink than I'd anticipated so I'm going to crash as his place instead of spending a fortune on a taxi home.”

 

“And she'll buy that?”

 

“Should do, but if she doesn't I don't think I care. I don't want to talk about her anyway, tonight is about us.” He poured more wine into Abby's glass. “I can't wait to get you out of that dress!”

 

Dinner was pleasant, enough flirting to get them both a little hot under the collar so that by the time they were out in the street looking for a taxi, there was nothing else on their minds except a night of sex ahead of them. They sat in the back of the cab, and Tom reached for her hand, tangling his fingers with hers, leaning in to nibble at her ear as his free hand sat on her knee. Abby shifted in the seat as a shiver ran down her spine, her body desperate for attention, but as Tom's hand drifted under the hem of her dress she stopped him. This was not the place for a heated encounter, and she was certain the driver had adjusted his rear view mirror in the hope he'd catch a glimpse. She was not prepared to be a free peep show for anyone. Tom would have to wait.

 

The kissing began the moment the door was locked behind them, breathing hard as they made their way into the lounge and tumbled onto the sofa. A mashing of mouths, tangling of tongues and hands moving roughly over the contours of each other's bodies ensued.

 

“God! I think I'm going to explode!” Tom declared, running his hand up Abby's leg and under the dress as he'd tried to do in the taxi. This time, Abby didn't stop him. She parted her legs to allow him to move further up.

 

“Me too!” Abby sighed, tugging at the buttons on his shirt to unfasten them and expose his bare chest as his fingertips grazed her inner thigh and paused just short of her wet pussy. She shifted into his movements, trying to urge his fingers closer and then she heard him sigh and laugh.

 

“No knickers? You naughty girl! I like it!”

 

“I thought you might.”

 

He pushed the dress up to her waist and shifted himself to the floor, settling between her thighs and pulling them wider apart before surging forward and plunging his tongue into the wetness of her pussy. Abby's hips rolled as his skilled tongue probed her, hitting that perfect spot inside and making her sigh and gasp with pleasure. Moments later he was placing one hand on her stomach to steady her whilst he pushed a finger into her pussy and licked her clit, flicking it rapidly.

 

Abby was on the verge of orgasm when he stopped and swept her up in his arms, striding into the bedroom. “Where's your shopping from earlier?” he growled. “We're going to need it.”

 

“It's on the worktop in the kitchen.”

 

He threw her onto the bed and disappeared momentarily, coming back with the carrier bag containing the duct tape and ties. “Strip for me,” he demanded. He watched as Abby pulled the dress over her head, leaving her completely naked. “Now, on your back... that's it, and raise your arms above your head.”

 

“Like this?” Abby purred, her body trembling in anticipation. Tom removed some of the cable ties and knelt beside her on the bed.

 

“Put your wrists together,” he commanded, and as Abby obeyed, he wrapped a couple of the ties around them, binding them together. Then he stood up and gazed down, grinning. “Perfect.”

 

“Thank you, but you talk too much, just fuck me.”

 

“No. You're the one that talks too much. And we have to do something about that.” He took the roll of duct tape and peeled away a strip, tugged at it with his teeth and ripped a piece off. He placed it over Abby's mouth.

 

“And now you're quiet, you get to watch.” Tom unfastened the remaining buttons on his shirt and slid it off, revealing his muscular torso and the tattoos. Then he started to remove his jeans, slowly whilst wiggling his hips. He knew exactly what he was doing to Abby.

 

Abby could only watch. Her groin was dancing, her body more than ready for him. She couldn't quite believe her luck that this gorgeous man was in her life. She'd lost count of how many times she'd been pulled against that firm torso, how many times she'd been pinned against the wall by it, and how many times she'd been beneath it. And that cock! He was easing it out of his underwear, giving it a couple of strokes as it swelled in his hand, standing fully erect and almost touching his stomach.

 

“Want a piece of this, do you?” He growled.

 

Abby tried to respond, but could only make a groaning sound. Tom was on her, his hands roughly exploring her curves as he kissed and licked her body. Her back arched and she rolled, the pleasure surging through her body like bolts of electricity as she welcomed Tom between her thighs. His cock teased at her entrance, making Abby whimper. She was frustrated, needing to wrap her arms around him and urge him inside her, but with her wrists bound above her head she couldn't do anything.

 

Then finally, he was surging into her, his huge cock sinking deep inside easily. After all the sex today, it felt familiar and natural, and he wasted no time. He was like a piston, sliding almost the whole way out before ramming back in hard and fast. “Abby! Abby! Abby!” he panted, building a pace that had him breathing hard and groaning loudly.

 

Abby thrashed around as her orgasms hit one after the other, her cries muffled by the tape over her mouth. Tom was relentless, pounding into her as he licked and suckled her neck, breasts, throat and ears, breathing and gasping hard until he let out the tell tale groan that Abby knew meant he was about to cum. His hips jerked and he gave a couple of final, erratic thrusts before his cock exploded. The jet of hot cum filled Abby and sent a massive jolt of electricity through every part of her body. He gave another thrust and a growl as he released a second time, the orgasm so intense it made Abby cry. The third load made her shake wildly.

 

Exhausted, Tom lay on top of her, cradling her in his arms as he slowly withdrew his cock. “That was fucking intense!” he murmured. Abby tried to answer, and Tom realised she still had the tape over her mouth so he pulled it off and then kissed her, a kiss that Abby devoured and allowed to overwhelm her.

 

“I haven't experienced an orgasm like that before,” she said. “Maybe there's something in this bondage thing after all.”

 

“You've not tried it before?”  
  
She shook her head. “I usually prefer to be in control, but that was... amazing.” She brought her hands forward and nodded at her wrists. “But I would like to be released now, thanks.”

 

“Ah, yes, of course. Scissors?”

 

“Kitchen. Second drawer down.”

 

She watched him scurry out and heard him rummaging in the kitchen for a few moments before he came back. He settled next to her again and cut the ties from round her wrist, gave them both a gentle kiss where they had rubbed her skin and then they tangled into an embrace, kissing and caressing.

 

For a moment, Abby thought about preparing for him to leave as he had done all day, but then she remembered that he was staying until the morning. With that pleasant thought, she closed her eyes and drifted into a content sleep.

 

##

 

When Abby woke, daylight was just peeking through the crack in the blind. She blinked and took a deep breath, inhaling in the un-mistakable musky scent of sex and the man laid beside her. It was familiar and yet it was exhilarating and new and also somewhat scary. She'd spent the night with a man that wasn't Connor.

 

“Good morning, sleepy!” he whispered, reaching over to stroke her face.

 

“You're awake,” Abby smiled.

 

“Have been for a while.”

 

“You should have woke me up.”

 

“I liked watching you sleep.”

 

Abby shifted and kissed him, and the kiss deepened. Before long, they were tangling together and Abby was parting her thighs. His cock slid into her easily and they moved together. It was tender, their bodies joined as one, connecting and reconnecting, with a slow burning build up towards a climax. If Abby didn't know any better, she'd say this wasn't just sex. At this moment, it was almost as if they were making love.

 

When they came, they both sobbed and clung to each other until the high had subsided. Neither could really explain what had just happened but both realised they had to shake off the feeling. They couldn't go there, it would make things too complicated if this went beyond sex.

 

“I should go and freshen up and head for home,” Tom said, somewhat reluctantly. “What time are you expecting Connor back?”

 

“He said about 7 ish.”

 

“Plenty of time then. Have you ever had sex outdoors?”

 

Abby's mind began to race, wondering what he was going to suggest. Her mind drifted back to the young guy in the park, and that year in the Cretaceous.

 

“Connor and I... when we were trapped in the past...”

 

Tom blushed. He'd forgotten what Abby had been through and should have realised. “We'll be visiting her mother and we have lunch. I usually offer to take the dog for a walk afterwards so I can escape from the nagging. Do you know the rec ground by the river?”

 

Abby did know it. She'd often gone jogging down there and had seen a lot of dog walkers. They made arrangements to meet by the Scout hut, and then Tom peeled himself away, looking for his clothes.

 

Abby remained in the bed for some time after he'd left, reflecting on what had been a pretty amazing weekend so far, one she didn't want to end. But it would have to end, and she needed to remove all evidence of her activities before Connor came home. She dragged herself out of bed and completely stripped all the bed linen, throwing them in the washing machine before she started on a cleaning spree.

 

##

 

It was just after three pm and Abby was stood waiting at the arranged meeting point. It had started to rain and if she was honest the thought of sex outdoors didn't seem quite so appealing now. She could see Tom walking along the footpath with a dog on a lead, some kind of spaniel. Abby had never really been fond of dogs but was grateful that one had provided Tom with an excuse to get away one final time for more sex.

 

“So what's the plan?” she said as he approached, holding her hand out in the rain.

 

Tom reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key, grinning. He nodded at the Scout hut. “I know the caretaker. Called in a favour – he let me have the key for the afternoon. He thinks I need the place to have a secret card game away from Maria.”

 

“You think of everything!” Abby smiled, following him to the door of the hut. She wondered how on earth he came up with these plans, but then remembered what he had told her that afternoon in the gym– he had taken some time off for compassionate leave to try and rescue his marriage after he'd been caught having an affair – several in fact. Tom was used to lying to his wife about his whereabouts.

 

Once inside, Tom locked the door again and let the dog off the lead. He immediately found a beanbag chair and got on it to curl up and sleep. He would be perfectly happy for a while. “It's not the most romantic of places,” Tom apologised. “But it'll do, won't it?”

 

“I've had sex in worse places,” Abby said, perching herself on the edge of a table.

 

“So have I.” He moved forward, standing in front of her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Abby wrapped her legs around him as their hands moved over each other's bodies, breathing hard. Both were desperate to be fucked again, and wasted no time in getting zips undone and jeans pulled down. It seemed far removed from earlier which had been tender and loving, but neither was complaining.

 

Abby pulled Tom's cock from his underwear, pumping and stroking it with her hand as he pushed his hand inside her knickers and thrust a couple of fingers into her aching pussy. She gasped as he moved in and out of her rapidly, she was incredibly sensitive from all the previous poundings she'd had this weekend and it would not take her long to reach orgasm.

 

Tom pulled her hand away from his cock and was pushing her knickers aside, moving closer between her parted thighs. Moments later he was inside her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“Tom! Tom!” Abby whimpered, feeling her body clamping around Tom's hard shaft. She began to lean back and he followed until she was laid on her back on the table and he was half standing, half laid on top of her. The table didn't feel particularly stable and Abby was afraid it would break with both their weights on it, but she didn't want him to stop now.

 

Faster and harder, their gasps and groans grew louder as both hurtled once more towards a climax. Abby tugged at his tshirt, sliding her hands up and inside to connect with his firm flesh. Tom groaned and fumbled clumsily with the buttons on Abby's blouse, pushing his hands into the cups of her bra and sinking down to suckle on her neck. Almost tearing the blouse, he pulled at her bra to expose her breast and then he took it into his mouth, making satisfied moans.

 

“Yes! Yes!” Abby cried. Her body was on fire, her back arching and her hips thrashing as she abandoned herself to the pleasure. Tom's tongue was firm and determined, swirling around her hardened nipple as he sucked on her breast.

 

Then his thrusting grew harder and both cried out. Abby could do no more than grip the edge of the table with one hand whilst grasping onto Tom's back as she waited for the inevitable release. She would feel the table move as it grew even more intense and then Tom let out an animalistic sound as he came, his semen flooding Abby's body.

 

“Tom! Tom! Don't stop! I want your cum inside me!”

 

“You will have everything I've got, Abby! Aaaahhh!” He thrust again, releasing more into her. Abby sobbed and whimpered, feeling his juices flowing inside her and her body drinking it in greedily.

 

“I never want you to stop fucking me!” Abby cried.

 

“I won't, that's a promise! We'll work something out! Oh god!” He released for a third time and it was almost too much. Tom stilled himself, his cock still spilling into Abby as he kissed her and held her against his chest until he could give no more and reluctantly parted.

 

Breathless, they both found a couple of beanbag chairs in the corner and pushed them together so they could curl up on them together. Tom leaned back, stroking Abby's hair as she bent down and took his limp cock with one hand and sank her lips over the tip. Tom groaned his appreciation and allowed her to continue expertly sucking his cock.

 

“I meant what I said, Abby. We have to continue this. I'm not expecting you to leave Connor any more than you're expecting me to leave Maria, and I certainly don't expect you to stop fucking other men to help your addiction. I just want something regular with you, not just a grabbed opportunity.”

 

Abby stopped sucking and looked up. “Something regular? You mean, a set time and day every week?”

 

Tom nodded. “I'm thinking a couple of times a week. I'm sure you can come up with some excuse to be out for a couple of hours...”

 

“I have been meaning to start up my yoga classes again.”

 

“And Connor would believe you? Two yoga classes a week... Tuesday and Thursday?”

 

Abby's heart began to pound and her head span. “Every Tuesday and Thursday, a private yoga workout with you. I think that could work.” Her stomach lurched. What had she just agreed to? This was officially an affair now, the perfect solution to her growing needs to satisfy her addiction. She took his cock into her mouth again, determined to have him cum in her throat within minutes.

 

“You're not going to regret this,” he murmured, his hips rolling as Abby drew him closer and closer to release. He grabbed a handful of her hair as she breathed hard and then he came, shooting a load of cum into her mouth. She swallowed without even a blink and then continued sucking. She'd have him cum again if she continued like this, but he had other ideas.

 

“Our time together this weekend is almost over,” he said, pulling her into a kiss and guiding her to his lap with her back against his chest. “I'm not going to let this erection go to waste.” His hands moved over her body and began to ease her knickers off over her hips. She wriggled out of them completely and sighed as his fingertips grazed over her swollen clit. His cock probed against her back and she shifted so that he could guide it to her backside.

 

“Put it in my ass!” she panted. It would be the perfect climax to this weekend and it seemed Tom agreed. He was gently easing his cock into her backside and Abby was moving with him, feeling his huge cock sink in and stretch her, fill her, until it was buried completely inside.

 

“This is it, Abby. You and I. What we have is something special. Forget our partners, forget the other men you might fuck in the future, you are mine and I am yours. Remember how good it felt this morning? You know this is something different.” He gazed into Abby's eyes for a moment and then they kissed, tongues dancing as the thought of what he had just declared sank in. He was right. Abby had no idea where this was all leading, and whether just two days a week was going to be enough. Would both be content with just an affair whilst remaining with partners who couldn't keep them satisfied? Perhaps decisions would have to be made at some point in a not too distant future.

 

They moved together, slowly at first with Tom's cock sliding in and out of Abby's tight arse whilst he pushed a couple of fingers into her pussy and stroked her clit with his thumb. They increased the pace whilst still locked in a heated kiss, both groaning their pleasure.

 

“Tom!” Abby finally breathed. “I want you! I want your cum in my ass!”

 

“Almost there! So perfect!” And that was it, a final explosion of extreme pleasure engulfed both of them as Abby got her wish and he filled her ass. His cum was flowing through her entire body and she was feeling more alive than she'd felt in a long time.

 

But the spell had to end for the time being. The weekend was almost over and Connor would be home in a few hours. Neither wanted to say goodbye, so they just got dressed and Tom said he would let her know where Tuesday's 'yoga' session would be as soon as possible.

 

As Abby made her way home and tried to drag herself back into reality, she was buzzing with the excitement of what the coming days and weeks were going to bring.

 

 


End file.
